BrambleClan
Hello, and welcome to BrambleClan! We live in a dense forest with many brambles. I hope you can join us! Ask in the comments! (This Clan is owned by Hawkbreath) Please include this information to join: Name: Pelt & Eye Color: Nothing like hot pink, green, purple, etc. Rank: Personality: Family: Must be a cat that already exists. Please ask others if the cat you want to be their family isn't yours. Others *HawkClan *CraneClan *FernClan *CloudClan Events *They are currently in Leaf-Bare *Swiftpine and Mistsky are now mates! Introduction Deep in the bramble's of the bush you will find BrambleClan... Home of the swift and feirce. Other Info Prey: '''Thrush, birds, frogs, squirrels and a few rabbits '''Hunting Skills: BrambleClan's best hunting skill is usually done with a partner. One cat chases it right into the others paws. Territory They live in a dense forest with many brambles (reason why they are named BrambleClan). they have short grass on the grown sticking out of the dirt. Inside Camp The Dens: The Bramble: Medicine Den: Leader's Den: Training Place: Members Leader: Thornstar-'Light brown tabby she-cat with stripes on pelt and amber eyes. She is sweet, understanding and couragous. She is very feirce in protecting her clan. Loyalty means everything to her. ('Apprentice:'''Brackenpaw)(Hawk) '''Deputy: Redstrike- '''Red-brown tom with light skyblue eyes.He is quiet, shy, but hates being mocked. (Eevee) '''Medicine Cat: Lightflower-''' White she-cat with yellow eyes.She is quiet and self contained. (Clever) '''Scarpaw- '''Tiny grey tom with violet eyes. He is terrible at everything but healing'' (Med apprentice) (Winx) Warriors: Mistsky-Grey she-cat with misty blue eyes. She is Protective and fierce, yet gentle. She is edgy arond Darkash, because he killed her daughter.(Mate:'Swiftpine)(Clever) '''Swiftpine- '''Black and white tom with green eyes. He is caring and strong.('Mate:'Mistsky)(Clever) '''Froststripe- '''Dark grey she-cat with a white stipe down her back and blue eyes.Very loyal and sensitive, loving and experienced queen. (Clever) 'Crowflight- '''Creamy brown she-cat with eyes the color of dried earth. Is distant from others and is very guarded, once she lets it down she'll open up more but it's very hard to do, due to that plus her shyness. (Petal) '''Robinclaw- Light brown tom with green eyes, he is strong and fearless but has a soft side for his mate Emberheart and his kits Minnowkit and ,Foxkit ( Foxkit is deceased) (Leopard) Apprentices: Brackenpaw-'large brown tabby tom with black stripes, paler brown paws, and dark green eyes. He is fun-loving, friendly, and kind. (Hawk) 'Beechpaw-'''Brown tom with green eyes and a silky tail. He is loving and caring, but can be very voilent when he needs to.(Clever) '''Squirrelpaw- '''Fluffy light ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Fun and nice but with a tounge that could leave a mark in oak trees. (Clever) '''Queens: Rowanleap-Ginger she-cat with emerald green eyes. She is witty, gentle, but ferocious if someone tries to hurt her Clan. Expecting Streakstar's kits. (Clever) Kits: Featherkit- '''A light gray she kit. She is shy and quiet but is loud when needs to be. (A Wikia Contributer) '''Minnowkit- Small silver tom, he is shy and quiet, but stands up for himself when he needs to. Son of Robinclaw and Emberheart. Brother to Foxkit. (Leopard) Elders: Spiderwing-''' Small, sleek black she-cat with brown legs, belly and tail tip. She is touchy and very lazy she could sleep all day.(Hawk) '''Patchpelt- '''Brown tom with blind green eyes and white patches. He is snappish, grumpy all the time and hateful. But he is willing to tell stories to curious kits.(Eevee) ''Cats Outside of the Clans Loners: Rogues: Kittypets: Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s after) Swiftpine and Mistsky sat down together. "Hey, Redstrike," Swiftpine called as the deputy wallked by. "Can I lead a hunting patrol?" Thrushpaw "I caught the vole" 11:29, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Featherkit walked up "can I come swift pine?" She said as she sat down Swiftpine purred in amusement. "You know kits can't come on patrols," he meowed. Radioactive, Radioactive 20:02, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Hawk's Clan Category:Clans